After the Big One
by akula03
Summary: A short lemony fanfic on Dexter's & Lumen's relationship at the end of season 5. My story is based on Lumen surviving...sorry all you Lumen haters out there. It is a bittersweet story of love lost, but not completely we find out.
1. Chapter 1

The room was filled with hushed whispers of the 3 dozen or so friends, family and co-workers who wandered about in the medium non-descript room where my father's body lay resting. I scanned the room from in the back, a conversation between my wife, Sarah, and one of my co-workers were barely heard by my ears. This was all a dream, I thought. My father, Dexter Morgan, couldn't be dead. But my eyes wandered to the coffin, forcing my brain to come to the conclusion that this was really happening. I knew it was coming. He was gaining quickly on 80 years old, and I, on my 50's. He made no excuses. His mind, right down to the end, was sharp as a tack. He never missed anything and he passed this trait, no skill, to me.

It was a game we would play when I was a kid. He would take me to a public place and we would watch people. Make up stories. When I was very young, the stories were fanciful and silly, which made my father smile widely. But as I got older, we truly started looking for ways to find out things about people just by how they appeared their body language. Countless hours watching, silently, looking for clues, looking for signs. It was a skill which I honed to a razor's edge and finally was able to outsmart good ol' dad. Although I think he might have just let me win a few times, a thought that always brought a smile to my mind. My father was always a caring and loving person. Little did I know this skill of observation would help me in my career, my life and my relationships? It was probably the greatest gift he ever gave to me.

As I stood there, no hearing the conversation, I scanned the room. I saw a lot of people I knew from my childhood. People who I had not seen since I graduated high school or college. I watched as they streamed in and out of the private viewing area. I saw the family portraits of my family with a much younger man who was my father. I walked away from my wife, telling her I would be right back. But ready I just wanted to get away. See the photos on display. Remember when….my family was whole. I looked at the photo my father and mother on their wedding day. I don't remember my mother. My father kept the truth from me for years until in a crazy teenage frenzy between my father and a 17-year old Astor; she screamed "He killed her! He killed out mother!" I look on shock, grief, pain, anger and finally, calmness passed over his face in a matter of seconds after Astor screamed, then fleeing out the door. I started to cry, not because I was upset at what she said, but they way Astor slammed the door and left. I never liked loud noises. My aunt Deb hadn't fond of loud noises either. She had died years before my father. But did she have a foul mouth on her, even in her older years. I never remembered her talking the same way when I was younger, but as I got older, her mouth got fouler. Dad always said she was not one to mince words, whether you be it friend or foe. Aunt Deb said she wanted to put that on her gravestone. Little did we know it would only be a few years later we could do just that.

In the midst of my memories, a sudden odd, outer worldly sensation came over me. It snapped me out of my reveille. As I turned around it was when I saw her. A petite, thin, older lady in a black dress, with hair swept back in a loose clip at the base of her neck. Her hair was pale, faded blonde and her face was hidden by large black sunglasses. She paused, with her back almost pressed against the doors, looking surprised, shocked(?) I thought perhaps she had wondered into the wrong memorial service. But her lips started to tremble. Behind the large sunglasses I couldn't see her eyes, but I could tell they were closed. She pressed her hand to her mouth for a moment. And seem to take a deep breath. She lowered her head and started to move along the wall around the rows of chairs line up in front of the coffin.

I didn't recognize her. My mind winding back through the years and the faces of my father's friends and family. I watched as she paused at the last row and the last chair in the back, farthest from coffin. Her hand gripped the back of the chair tightly. She gracefully seated herself in the chair. My curiosity about this woman peaked, I wandered towards her. Her head was bent, looking for something in her purse. As I walked closer, I watched as she removed her sunglasses. I caught a glimpse of her lightly lined pale cheek. In her younger years she was probably pretty, not beautiful. I could tell she had a little makeup on, since she withdrew a compact to check herself in the mirror within. Was she wiping tears? I moved down last aisle of chairs more determined to find out who this woman was.

As I approached her, her attention was drawn again to inside her purse. Her head was low, as if she didn't want to look up or be seen. Her movements were slow and deliberate. I wasn't trying to sneak up on her, but she was so focused, she did not hear my approach.

"Hello?" I asked quietly. She froze for a moment, and slowly looked up at me. I swear her gaze started at my feet and went all the way to my face. Her breath caught in slight shock, her eyes wide and glassy as she stared at my face.

Maybe she is confused, lost. Maybe she is in the wrong place, my thoughts wandered in and out of my mind as she searched my face.

"Dexter?" She asked curiously and incredibly. I smiled. Nope, not in the wrong place. I shook my head not slightly and sat down next to the woman, my arm draping along the back of the chair. I never took my eyes off her; and she did not stop looking at me. "No. My name is….."


	2. Chapter 2

I could not catch my breath. My hands shook. I could not shake this feeling for the past 3 days. Last time they felt like this was 44 years ago, holding a knife as I plunged into Alex Tilton's chest. The last time I had seen…..

I sat in the cab outside the funeral home in Miami, waiting, wondering, and wringing my hands like a school girl going out on her first date. Didn't seem like it had been 3 days since I had gotten the news he was gone. Dead. Didn't seem like it had been 44 years since I had last seen him. The memories still fresh in my mind of everything. The sounds, the smells, the fears… They never seemed to fade. Even though the painful memories of my brutal attack did. Replaced by other more potent memories of revenge and salvation. My mind turned back farther and farther, until I was there….to the day when it was all over.

In the final confrontation with Jordan Chase, Dexter had outsmarted him. Deborah now knew that Dexter & Lumen were the vigilante couple. Lumen explained how she had escaped and been watching the house when the police has been there. She approached Dexter about the rental house, and then Dexter discovered her brutal attack and her attempt at revenge. Lumen did not expect him to help her, but after everything he had heard and then the videos, Dexter decided to help Lumen. Deb was floored by this information, but knew nothing of his dark passenger. Lumen begged Deb to help them cover things up. Using Emily Birch as the vigilante barrel girl and pinning everything on her. They planted evidence and worked everything out. No one would know, except them.

But while Deb did feel sorry for Lumen, Lumen's "story" about how she had targeted Dexter did not sit well with her. Deb did not want Lumen around her brother or nephew. Deb's condition, Lumen had to leave, permanently. It was a heartbreaking, terrible choice to make. But there really was no choice. Deb was right, if something ever was discovered, she did not want to be tied to her brother. Dexter wanted to scream the fact there was a lot more than these murders to be concerned with. And the fact that Lumen was around made no real difference.

That was the choice. Lumen would not allow Dexter to be caught wouldn't jeopardize anyone else just for her revenge. She agreed to Deb's condition. Dexter tried to negotiate with Deb. Maybe a few months, a few years Lumen could come back. Deb's no response was his answer. It was then when Dexter wished he could go with her. Leave everything and everyone behind.

Miami International Airport – 10am

Dexter and Lumen walked to hand in hand through the airport. It was over. They had won. They were all dead.

The thought rolled through Lumen's mind as she walked and looked down at Dexter's hand holding hers. They didn't speak. They didn't look at each other. The drive to the airport has been oddly devoid of conversation and emotion hung thickly in the space between them. Lumen stared out the window, her chin in her palm, trying to soak in the sight of Miami. She would never see it again. She had promised Deb.

Dexter had heard Lumen's promise. The thought crossed his mind he could visit her, but it each time he left her it would be another heartbreak, another wound on his soul. His soul; is that what Lumen was to him? Or had she allowed him to realize he had one? Had she discovered the real person he could be underneath the monster Harry had told he was?

Those thoughts swam though Dexter's mind. Lumen wondered what tomorrow would be like without Dexter in her life. How would that feel? She had gotten comfortable thinking he would always be there. But now she would have to face her demons alone. Would she survive?

Dexter used his Miami Police Department badge to walk Lumen to the terminal. It was the only time their hands were not holding each other. No words.

The flight was to leave in 45 minutes to Minnesota. The speaker system calling to start boarding. Lumen looked up as if to curse the phantom voice.

"So soon" she spoke in a soft voice. Dexter face mirrored her dismay that it was only a matter of minutes before they were parted forever. What to say, what to say. Dexter had never been good with words, emotions. And these new emotions were even more difficult to control. Dexter stood there looking into Lumen's bright eyes. Eyes that spoke to him how much she trusted him, believed in him…loved him. He wanted to memorize her face. He notices the glassiness created by her unshed tears. Her mouth turned downward and she tried to take a deep breath as another call came for the flight to begin boarding. Dexter could not bear to look at her painful face. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her desperately into his embrace. Lumen turned her head into the curve of his neck and clung to him. Her quiet sobs ripping little pieces of Dexter's newly born soul away from him. No words.

"Never forget." Lumen spoke so softly into Dexter's chest he could not hear. She lean slightly away form him, her eyes lifting to met Dexter's, who now felt his own tears forming, staring into him. Lumen's fisted hands clenched something in her hand as it lay on Dexter's chest. His brow creased with question. She handed him her 4-leaf clover necklace they had both found in Alex Tilton home. It represented everything between them. Why she had met Dexter, how he helped her, how Lumen helped him, the love they had found together in the darkest of scenarios.

"Never forget" Lumen placed the necklace in Dexter's hand. Dexter tried to protest her gift. But Lumen kissed him. Her tears, maybe his as well, falling on his cheek. It was a goodbye kiss. One you remember when you are old and gray, sitting a park bench, telling your grandkids about the good ol' days.

"I love you." Dexter whispered against Lumen's lips, staring deeply into her eyes. A bright, wondrous smile flashed across Lumen's face as she stoked the hair.

"And I will always love you."

These were the last words they said to each other as they drifted slowly apart. First their arms, then their hands, then their fingertips. Lumen backed away, but never turned her back. She wiped the tears from her face. Dexter nodded his head in approval and smiled. Lumen reached the gate and gave the flight attendant her ticket. For a moment Lumen thought Dexter was gone. Her snapped up and saw him standing there. He raised his hand to wave. Then slowly put his fingers to his lips and blew a kiss to Lumen. She smiled again brightly and responded by doing the same. Lumen then turned and walked down the corridor to the waiting plane. As she walked and much older lady behind her commented, "That's quite a young man you have there. Don't let him get away." Lumen smiled softly but sadly, thinking she already had lost him.


	3. Chapter 3

44 years later

My small 2 bedroom apartment in the assisted living community in Tampa, Florida was cheerfully decorated with her travels and her memories. I was 71 years old but still sharp and spite, playing poker and blackjack at the local casino every time the facility coordinated a trip. My days are spent doing mundane things. Visiting my neighbors, harassing the cook staff there is no tofu. But every once and awhile something surprising, sometimes magical, happens. Today was one of those days.

Several years after returning to Minnesota I started writing, "The Dark & Wicked Deeds of Lester" about a serial killer who only killed "bad" people. I started writing about "Lester" as a way to cope with my memories, my feelings. One day I saw a talk show with JK Rowling talking about how her "coping" mechanism was turn into a worldwide phenomenon. Never in my dreams would I have thought anyone would have given a damn about my short stories. But after a few tries, I was small company offer to publish my stories. To ensure no one I knew it was me I wrote under the pen name, L. P. Morgan. I thought it appropriate to use his last name. After welcoming and complimentary reviews by the critics, my novels took off. I wrote more and more, even publishing novellas in Rolling Stone and Vogue. There was talk of a movie deal, but I turned all that down. I was already playing with fire for writing the novels, but no one who knew the truth of my identity, or ever contacted me. Only agent was aware of my identity and I had made it highly lucrative for him to protect my anonymity.

I returned to my small 2 bedroom "apartment" in the building of where over 300 people lived. I liked where I lived because there was always someone around, always something going on. Yes there was death, but that was normal. And I wasn't necessarily afraid of dieing.

I walked to my small computer desk where the mail was always placed for me. Actual letters were very rare now a days, so when I saw the small 6x5 box with the letter attached to the top, I was surprised. I picked it up; it was not heavy, but not light. I looked at address in the right hand corner:

_Kendrick, Meek and Rossi, P.A_

_2455 Miranda Blvd, Suite 1200_

_Miami, Fl_

Miami, Florida. My heart started to beat a bit faster. I gently removed the attached envelope on the top of the box. The box was still sealed beneath it. My old, age-worn hands moved softly over the opening, gently lifting the flap. I pulled the tri-folding piece of paper out carefully. My mouth was dry now. My nerves were ringing with alertness, afraid of what I was going to read. A summons for my arrest….I unfolded the paper and my hands shook as I read the first sentence.

_Dear Ms. Pierce:_

_I have been requested to contact you by my long-time client and friend, Dexter Morgan._

My eyes stopped at his name. Dexter Morgan. I re-read the sentence again and again. Not believing what I was reading. My lips trembled and I had to press them together to calm myself to read on.

_I regret to inform you, Dexter Morgan passed away yesterday in his home in Miami. _

I gasped. My hand flying to my mouth to keep myself from crying out. Hot tears filled by eyes. I continued to read.

_It wash is wish that I contact you within 24 hours of his death to advise you of his passing. He also asked me to advise you, his sister, Deborah Morgan Quinn, passed away in 2050. _

_The contents of the box attached with this letter was also required to be sent to you as and to advise you the contents is known only to him. He also wanted me to tell you he died suddenly in his sleep and without suffering. He hoped this knowledge would help any fear you may have felt by not knowing the circumstances of his passing._

_He will be laid to rest at the Memorial Gardens Cemetery in Miami on Saturday. His memorial service to begin at 2pm._

_Respectfully,_

_Alan Kendrick, esg._

I hung my head with grief. Dexter was gone. Deb was gone. I was the only one remaining. The feeling of true loneliness washed over me. I refolded the letter and placed it on the table. My tears had not fallen, just pooled in my eyes. I reached for the box. Holding it carefully. Dexter has put what ever was in this box in himself.

I cut the tape holding it together. As I opened the box I saw bright papers, then a faded, pale ribbon. They were my birthday cards to Harrison. All of them; neatly stacked and tied together, numbered 1 to 43. My tears fell quick and freely now. He had gotten them, all of them. Over the years, even after Harrison had long stopped living with Dexter.

You see in all the chaos of the time when Dexter and I were together, there wasn't time for simplicities. And it end all too abruptly. Too soon to even find out when Dexter's birthday was. This realization came in the terrible first weeks after we had been forced to part. So many times I was in the car, sitting there, thinking I could come back. But then I came to my senses and returned to my home. It was an impulse really, when I bought the kids birthday card. I was shocked when I realized a year had passed since we had last seen each other. So I bought the card and mailed it. Cringing as I watched the mailman pick up the letter from the box in front of my home. When I heard nothing, no rebuke or warning, I decided to keep sending them, every year. I had no idea if Dexter had moved. But over the years I looked forward to that one day I would put the envelope in the box and off it would go. And here they all were.

I gently pulled the first card out of the stack, labeled #1. The bright purple envelope was crinkled, like it hand been tossed in the trash. The card looked equally worn and abused. I opened the card, a kid friendly birthday wish inside. I looked at what I had scrawled at the bottom.

_Love always,_

_Lumen_

The memory of how my hand shook as I signed that card all those years ago. But then, something caught my attention, which was still in box. Another letter addressed to me. But this envelope was not formal, just a simple word in bold print.

_Lumen_

I knew who it was from. My joy at seeing it was so incredible that I did not even think about the fact he was gone as I opened it. For me, it was as if I was young and beautiful again. The same as I was when we first met.

_Lumen,_

_Thank you for the birthday cards for Harrison over the years. It was a kind and sweet gesture for you to remember him for so many years. I must admit I looked forward to receiving them each year_

_Congratulations on your "Lester" novels. I have them all, in hardcover. You are a wonderfully talented writer. In many ways your novels helped find what I thought I was lacking….a soul. With you I knew I wasn't a monster. And how I wished over the years your last name could have been Morgan._

_I never forgot. And even in my old age you beautiful face comes to me in my daydreams. It is my hope your face will be the last thing on my mind as I shed this mortal coil. I will be waiting for you.._

_Forever and Eternally,_

_Dexter_

I softly sighed as feelings of deep warmth surround my heart, my soul. I wasn't sad any longer. I was so blissfully happy. There was only one thing to do….


	4. Chapter 4

"Harrison!" she squealed, as her eyes grew wider with amazement and joy. She clasped both hands in front of her face, hiding a knowing smile. She reached out and touched my sandy-blonde hair, sweeping it back gently with her softly aged manicured hands. "You look so much like your father." It was a statement of fact. I had been confused for my father more times than most. I smiled nodding my head.

"I'm sorry, I am being terribly rude. My name is Lumen, Lumen Pierce." She smile sweetly and extended her hand. I took her hand in mine and shook it lightly. She continued to smile brightly at me, as if she was amazed. I let go and she turned her head slightly, looking in the direction of the coffin. She looked worried, nervous, scared. It was then I noticed it…. a four-left clover tattoo just behind her ear. It was just a double outline of one, curving slightly to the left.

"That is an interesting tattoo you have." I hoped she didn't think I was being too forward. "Foolish decisions of youth." She responded half-heartedly, her hand reaching up to stroke the place behind her ear where the tattoo lay. Her eyes never left the coffin in the front as she spoke.

It was about that my time, my wife waved at me to gain my attention. I nodded in acknowledgement and gave her a motion to wait a moment. "Is that your wife?" Lumen asked. "Yes. We have been married for over 10 years. And that is my son and daughter." I pointed to the children nearby my wife. "They are all beautiful." Lumen paused. She seemed to want to say more but couldn't, her emotions overcoming her.

"Would you like me to escort you? To say your final goodbyes to my father?" I wasn't going to ask anything more. She seemed not surprised by my offer and nodded her head. "That would be wonderful, if you would assist me."

I rose first, helping her up from her seat. She looped her arm through my elbow when we reached the middle aisle. She paused for a moment, her eyes closing briefly, taking a deep breath. We started to walk….slowly…..I knew she could move faster, but she seemed to want to take her time. Her body seemed to shake with emotion. We were only a few steps from the coffin. Her hand squeezed my arm in hesitation. I put my hand over hers, reassuring her. But eyes were heavy with unshed tears. She looked longingly at my father's aged, pale face now at peace. She sobbed and I was overcome by her reaction. Lumen let go of my arm and walked towards the coffin. Her hand reached out towards the one thing my father demanded he be buried with. Wrapped around his right hand, was a necklace, the four-leaf clover charm lying flat against the back of his right hand. Lumen traced the charm, then covered it with her hand as she turned and smiled at my father. I knew this woman was someone deeply and truly special to my father, but I wasn't going to ask anything further. As my father said, sometimes secrets are necessary.

Lumen turned towards me, kissed me on the cheek, smiled and walked away. She seemed revived or reborn by this moment. She walked with slow, purposeful steps toward the door. And in less than a minute, she was gone. Only 15 minutes had passed, from the time she came in, to the time she left. But it was enough time for me to know she was the one.

I ran towards Lumen, calling for her to wait. Her hand was on the door pull, but paused when I called her to wait. She looked curiously over her shoulder.

"Ms. Pierce, I wanted to…thank you for coming. I think my father may have wanted you to have this." I pulled a piece of paper out from my inside coat pocket. She looked at it curiously. "Umm…you see my father bought 2 plots in this cemetery. At first when he did it I thought one would be for my aunt Deb. But she was laid to rest next to her husband." I spoke quickly, my excitement and joy overcoming my ability to speak. Lumen didn't seem to understand. "My father told me when he died I would know who the other plot was for. He told me to look for the clues. It was kind of an observation game we played when I was a kid…..I know…. He told me when I figured it out I should know that this person was the one person who never let him down, who believed in him more than anyone else ever had. I think you are the one." I was breathing so fast from trying to explain, I felt like a fool. But Lumen took the papers and placed them in her purse. She smiled at me, opening the door to the outside, the sun shining in highlighting her aged face.

"Your father & I met when we both needed someone to help us through a dark time in our lives. He saved me. And I him." With than simple statement she left. We started a correspondence with each other over the next couple of month. But soon Lumen was gone. She was laid to rest next to my father per her final will. The dual headstone read:

_Dexter Morgan / Lumen Pierce_

_Forever in Eternity_


End file.
